User blog:Michael McKay/A team proud to hold gold under any means nessessary
Rene Dupree & Sylvain Grenier June 15, 2003 - Sept. 31, 2003 In the weeks leading up to Bad Blood, Stone Cold had been questioning Kane's toughness, claiming that he was no longer the same monster he once was. This left Kane in a terrible mental state at the time of his and Rob Van Dam's World Tag Team Championship defense against La Resistance. To make matters worse, RVD accidentally nailed Kane with a move on the outside. La Resistance capitalized and Rene Dupree and Sylvain Grenier won their first World Tag Team Championship. The relatively new duo went on to hold the titles for more than three months. Rob Conway & Sylvain Grenier May 31, 2004 - Oct. 19, 2004 After defending the World Tag Team Championship for more than a month, Edge & Chris Benoit fell victim to La Resistance, Robert Conway and Sylvain Grenier, in their home country of Canada. After Edge accidentally hit Benoit with a spear, La Resistance capitalized and came away with the titles. It was Grenier's second reign and Conway's first. The French Canadians went on to hold the belts for almost five months before losing them to the very same team they defeated, Edge & Benoit. Rob Conway & Sylvain Grenier Nov. 1, 2004 - Nov. 15, 2004 La Resistance got a rematch against Edge & Chris Benoit following Taboo Tuesday. Even though Edge walked out on Benoit in their title match at Taboo Tuesday, Benoit was able to defeat La Resistance on his own. Edge walked out on Benoit again in the rematch, and this time even distracted the referee to allow La Resistance to hit the Au Revoir for the win. Rob Conway & Sylvain Grenier Jan. 16, 2005 - Feb. 7, 2005 William Regal & Eugene were able to fend off Christian & Tyson Tomko at New Year's Revolution, but during the match Eugene suffered a serious knee injury. Eugene was no longer capable of competing, so Regal was forced to defend the titles against La Resistance by himself at a non-televised live event. Regal put up a valiant effort but Sylvain Grenier & Robert Conway were able to win their third World Tag Team Championship. Kenzo Suzuki & Rene Dupree Sept. 9, 2004 - Dec. 9, 2004 Billy Kidman and Paul London won the WWE Tag Team Championship with the Kidman’s Shooting Star Press, but that same move would prove to be their downfall. A couple of weeks earlier Kidman miscalculated his Shooting Star Press and injured Chavo Guerrero. The following week he had Nunzio set up for the same move, but as he climbed the ropes, Kidman couldn’t bring himself to attempt the move again. Rene Dupree and Kenzo Suzuki were the challengers this time, but Kidman suffered the same result. He not only couldn’t execute the move, but he also left London all alone to finish the match. Suzuki hit his STO finisher for the pin. Suzuki and Dupree became another unlikely but successful pairing to win the titles. Category:Blog posts